


You Can Be The Boss

by orphan_account



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Sugar Daddy, They just talk, the becoming of a sugar daddy really is just a conversation, this is very underwhelming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A misunderstanding, followed by a talk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for writing this, like... sorry y'all. But also, I ain't no coward to say this isn't a fantastic ship, imho.   
> Anyways, mind the tags and if it isn't for you-- then don't read. If it squicks you out, scroll past and do not leave a comment. I am far too exhausted as is.   
> I might add to this, I am not 100% sure. So far this is a one-shot, but I hold no promises there won't be more added.  
> Anyways, we all know I took the title from a LDR song, none of us is a bigger person here. Let's just enjoy life.

Just because one was part of the MIB, didn’t mean that life was a constant struggle from mission to mission. Even the Chiefs occasionally had to step away from the scene created in their office and take a breather. Or so, Agent H spoke to High T to convince him to come down to the small café they currently found themselves at. Luckily for H, the older man was tired enough and didn’t put up too much of a fight. Besides, going MIA for only an hour or so won’t be too bad, right? The whole branch won’t burn down from lack of supervision, especially when the man who could cause that was right here with him.

T took these early hours (it was a Centurian evening, admittedly, so early hours only for human civilians) to read through the newspaper, forcing himself to not react to certain things that would have usually tipped him off regarding incidents— whether upcoming or already occurred. Instead, he’ll just make a mental note to come back to this later when he returns to the office. As T was occupied with the paper, H kept on glancing at him and through the window, then back at him. Sure, it wasn’t ideally how he imagined this outing but it was…okay. Slow, small steps, after all.

The waitress came back to their table, carrying two coffees. A small espresso and a large Latte, leaving it pretty obvious who ordered who. The girl smiled at them both, settling down the cups, before facing the younger man who smiled back at her before taking his drink closer to himself and stirring it. 

“It’s rather nice, seeing somebody still spend time with their dad.” She said, casually enough before straightening up and slowly taking a step back, ready to return behind the counter. H looked up at her, bewildered to some extent before realizing the other man was not even reacting.

“Dad?” The younger man called after her, who halted and gave them both a curious look. T looked up from the paper, confused all on his own accord. “He’s not-- you got this wrong… he isn’t my father.” H stammered out, bashful suddenly and very uncomfortable. “No, no.” He laughs, awkwardly.

“I’m terribly sorry, I just thought— I’m so sorry.” The waitress muttered before stepping further away.

“It’s quite all right.” T suddenly says, smiling. All in the hopes that casual politeness will ease the girl to calm down, but she reddens and walks away instead. H sighs, equally uncomfortable as the girl.

High T looks about between them, before settling his eyes onto the other man.

“You seem more bothered by this than need be.” The older gentleman says, calm and collected in his tone only showing how much he didn’t mind this misunderstanding. After all, their age gap certainly was not small. They might as well appear like that.

“I wasn’t exactly imagining this as an outing with my father…” T seems perplexed by this, he blinks, recollecting what just happened and not locating a single reason why this was all that bad. Sure, it wasn’t true but it also wasn’t all that bothersome, just a misconception. 

“Elaborate.” He then orders, leaving H to sigh before pouting. T, not thinking much of it, picks up his beverage and attempts to take a sip of it.

“I mean... I don’t think of you as a dad in that sense, but certainly a dad.” It doesn’t take long to process, and even if it was spoken in a low tone, T heard it and instantly choked on the espresso.

“What?” He places the cup down, suddenly.

H appears amused by this reaction, finally getting the rise out of his boss. So he instantly grins widely, before continuing speaking as he leans in over the table. Still, in a low tone, he continues.

“I just think, you’d make for a great sugar daddy.” He sounds casual, but T’s mind is going faster than need be.

“H…”

“You’re in a position of power, you’re older—“

“H!”

“You make more money than me, too. Not to mention, you’re handsome for an old man—”

“Henry!”

That shuts him up, knowing full well that the boss wouldn’t use his real name unless he was in serious trouble.

“Sorry.” H attempts, leaning back in his seat and trying to think how to move past this. His pride wasn’t the problem; it was the issue with being seemingly rejected. “I was joking, you know. “

“This is hardly the appropriate place for this.” Definitely rejected. The younger man sighed, furrowing his brown and about to apologize again. “Honestly, you should have just said so.”

Of course, —wait what.

“Excuse me?” the younger can’t help but bite his lip and in an odd set of puppy dog eyes, look at the other with utter confusion about him. T sighs, fondly, before smirking. Seems the tables have turned suddenly in who was getting a rise out of whom. Agent H wasn’t willing to fall into this false sense of security just yet, however.

“You should have just said so from the start. Would have certainly saved us both a lot of time, you know. I’m not getting any younger.”

“Are you serious?” H ask, bewildered, but a slight grin returning to his features. He’s not amused in a sense, but he is happy. “You mean it…? All along I thought you barely cared.”

“You’re a pain in my neck, H, but in an endearing sort of way.”

“I got no signals from you!” High T rolled his eyes at that.

“I’m what, thirty years your senior? I could barely fathom you yourself caring…” Well, that explanation was sound enough, yet the younger man chuckles.

“So you’re telling me, both of us just assumed the other wasn’t interested all along? My god, T, it’s been years.”

“Seems so. However, I wasn’t exactly imagining you wanted a relationship of this accord.” The older looks at him, scrutinizing the man sitting in front of him, before picking up the paper again and continuing to read. “But if you wish so.”

“Huh…?” H is at loss now again and the newspaper blocking the view of the other’s face didn’t help.

“I’ll pay for the coffee.” T says as if it was explanatory. The blond man can’t stop grinning at this point, the sides of his face slightly pained now.

“You know, there are other benefits to this.” He suggests, knowingly.

“All in due time, H, all in due time.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, whoops, chapter two happened and it's poor drama... but you know what? I had to... I feel strongly for this plot now! There is probably gonna be more at this rate, but because I am untrustworthy, I make no promises.

Speaking of how things went after that, their relationship hasn’t shifted all that much. It actually hasn’t changed at all… it was infuriating to H. All that trouble through that talk—did he misunderstand something? It’s been four days, and nothing has changed. Sure, liking your boss who was a generally busy guy was troublesome as is, but then came in the factor that he wasn’t showering you in all that attention you were hoping for. Instead, he shut off himself in his office, working away. The last time H had seen him, was during a meeting when a mission got assigned to him. At best, all he got was a pat on the shoulder as he was sent well on his way. Given that, he proceeded to work his dandiest to get it done with fast. Sure, he took some short cuts along the way, maybe cheated a bit in a sense that alien rights committee would not be pleased, but returning to High T’s office the next (Centurian) day, with an arrest made—worth it. Simply on the basis on how pleased the other looked.  Luckily, unaware of just how H achieved the result… and it was okay, he wasn’t supposed to know. As long as the younger man had a reason to be in the other’s office, that is.

“Well done, H.” High T spoke in a tone just slightly different, more cheery, from his usual; he had to admit to being impressed to some extent. It was the cleanest and fastest way H had dealt with a case to date. Sure, he was always good at what he did, but never quite this precise.

“Thank you, sir, but now with that out of the way—could we talk?” H proceeds, not cautious and if anything the furrowed brow he bared was not helping to tip the other off that this was not a conversation he wanted to have right now. T sighed.

“What’s been troubling you?” Does he still try to pretend? Really? The blond could groan but holds it back, instead, rolling his eyes.

“I thought we entered a relationship, was I under a misconception?” H sounds rough around the edges in his tone, he was tired and not in the mood to deal with any nonsense or pretend to be a fool. His boss, on the other hand merely stepped further from him in the room, facing away towards one of the paintings in there.

“You were not.” His speech, collected as it was, sent rage through the younger man—he couldn’t even face him to say that.

“Then what’s the matter? You haven’t spent any time with me since it’s been days.” No, screw it, even if he seems clingy, he’s fighting for his right to have this relationship and let it flourish.

“You’re impatient, it’s hasn’t even been a week, has it?”

That was enough for H; he strode over to the other and grabbed at his shoulder, forcing him to face him. This didn’t exactly fare well if the older man’s equally annoyed expression was anything to go by.

“Oh, come on.  You didn’t do anything at all and you said you wanted this!“

“I did.” The admission sounds pained.

“Then what’s stopping you.”

“I just don’t want you to regret it. I don’t want to force you into anything you wouldn’t want.” High T says, evading eye contact at that moment, instead choosing to walk away to his desk and sit down at it, and proceeding to fidget with his ring. H looks at him, realizing he hasn’t ever really seen his superior in this sort of state. Quite the sight, really, that and it made him consider just how far could he push this?  Fascinating, truthfully.

“So, you’re saying, I should make the first move?” While it wasn’t the ideal fantasy version of how this should have gone, at the very least, he could get a sense for how it would realistically be. Now, slightly astonished, but still seeming relatively aggressive on the outside, the younger agent walked towards the man at the desk, leaning over it to have his face just as in front of T’s as he’d manage.

The older looks up at him, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

“Well then?” The attempt is valid.  

“Not now, H.” T says, pointing behind the other who glances back to see the glass and the main floor below it. H sighs, stepping back and straightening his back. Fine, suppose that was a valid point.

Sulking slightly, the agent glares out at the floor below, contemplating where to go from now. He can sense the other’s eyes on him, and it was a much more pleasant feeling than he’d care to admit given the current scenario.

“Find me when you stop cowering, then.” H says, walking out of the office. It was the end of his shift, anyway. He had a full right to just walk out and he was going to use it.

* * *

 

The stupid raining weather persisted outside; so much for a summer… at least London was not going to suffer from a drought, or possibly not soon. Certain Kreulites were not doing any good deeds for Earth, in that regard, but H found the topic too depressing to think of. Instead, he chose to change into something more casual—sweatpants and t-shirt, seeming decent enough—and continue through the freer day he had ahead of him. Except, of course, compared to a normal MIB day—it was merely a couple of hours. But he was going to use this up to relax even if it killed him. Get his mind off from the High T situation he found himself in.

Except, he wasn’t sure what to do. He was making tea, not out of particular liking for it, but because he didn’t want to end up cold and starved. His apartment was a bit shabby, considering. He certainly needed a pay rise and to save up for a better place. But he huffed, supposed that would occur eventually. He was rummaging through his refrigerator, looking for something for the meal, realizing there wasn’t exactly anything much there. He sighed, moving back to the kettle and the cup he had set for his drink. Earl Gray included.

“You honestly should be much more attentive, H; you might end up staving like this.” The familiar voice spoke behind him, H looked back, not quite surprised but surely not entirely sure why this was happening.  They were in an argument; he didn’t anticipate a quick shift in that. Unless he was here to call the whole thing off… in which case, the younger would panic. Sure he was pissed off, but this was hardly how he wanted this to end.

“I hardly figure you’re here to hassle me about it.”

There’s a moment of silence that entangles about them both then, certainly causing a problem of their own. One has to speak sooner or later, but as they just look at one another—one utterly unsure of what to say, other somewhat trying to glare him down into speaking… well, it lasts a bit longer than need be. The only thing soaring through the quiet is the kettle boiling and starting to squeal as the whistle got set off by hot steam.

H turns back to it, turning it off and casually proceeding to pour the hot water into his cup, the drink made, he proceeds to face back the other man and cross his arms as he leaned against the counter of the kitchen. This was going to be a stare down if it needed to be.

“I wanted to apologize, actually.” T saying that makes the younger agent look away and fold his hands into fists. This was not how he wanted this to go at all.

“So you’re calling it off?” Seems logical. The man turned out to be a coward and just gave him false hope. Quite the head of London Branch, not willing to take a chance.

“I wanted to apologize for making you feel unwanted. That’s honestly not the case.” H glares up at him, a bit off thrown.

“At first you give me nothing and then you just confuse me…” H is slightly relieved, but it doesn’t add up, so he won’t let his guard down easy. T seems to understand this if what follows is anything to go by.

He takes the three steps needed to be within the younger man’s range, closing the space between them to just inches. H looks up, trying to lessen whatever he was expecting to a minimum. He had little hope at this point. So when the other cups his face, leaning in just that much closer and their lips touch? It’s…electric. Really. He hasn’t ever had a kiss like that. He has felt close to It, but this sent a chill down his spine, made him putty instantly. Hell, when was the last time he kissed and shut his eyes? Sure, it’s silly. Yet, he opens his mouth more and the other man follows through with deepening the kiss. H’s hands nest onto the other’s shoulders, just to level himself. They stay like that, carefully kissing, for a good minute or so, pulling apart only because it was needed. 

“Can we do that again?” H says, eyes slowly opening up and focusing on the face in front of him, a lazy smile settling on his lips.

“We can do that as much as you’d like.” T chuckles, hands sliding lower and resting onto H’s hips. This was also a pleasant sensation, the younger man realizes. He could get used to it.


End file.
